The Creature
by Kerryna
Summary: This was made for a writing project, was inspired by Slender Man, and I thought that some of you may want to read it. Rated T for horror, violence, and 2 swears. Summary: Kane, Aeryn, and Jonni live in an old, creaky house near the woods. When Jonni starts to dream of a certain creature, what will happen?


**_This was for a writing project at school, and I thought that people here may like it. This does NOT have Slender Man in it, but the creature is similar and was inspired by him. Do hope you enjoy. This is just a one-shot._  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slender, but the characters and plot ARE mine._**

**_Things to know:_**

**_Aeryn – pronounced 'Erin'_**

**_Jonni – pronounced 'Johnny'_**

The Creature

"Hey, Aeryn?"

The teen girl, Aeryn, groaned. She sat up in her bed angrily. She was after all having a cat-nap. She flicked her dark red hair and turned towards the bedroom door in a glare.

"What the hell do you want?" Aeryn snapped at her brother, Jonni. She heard a satisfying gulp from behind the door.

"I, ah, um, just want-ted to, uh, know i-if you've s-seen Thomas." His voice quavered slightly.

"So, you interrupted my nap, just to ask me about your damn cat?" Aeryn walked slowly and quietly to the door as she spoke.

"Uh…yeah?" The response came out as a question rather than an answer. She flung the door open to see the fearful brown eyes look up into her own cold blue ones. She sneered at him.

"You will regret that decision."

**.oOo.**

"Another day gone and wasted," sighed a young man, shaking his head. He walked tiredly up the path to the old house after being gone the entire day searching for a job. He paused and looked around the house and at the colorful scenery. To the left were the big hills, the grass still lush and green despite the temperature. Then to the right was a large forest, the colorful leaves dancing in the embrace of an autumn breeze. The man shivered, and continued to look at the beautiful outdoors. Everything was peaceful and serene.

"NO! PLEASE, I'M SORRY!"

The line pierced through the air and into the man's ears. His head snapped towards the house, and he ran into it. He ran upstairs and towards the door of his younger sister. The door was closed, and he tried the door handle. It was unlocked, and so he opened the door. What met his eyes caused him to fall to the floor.

**.oOo.**

"NO! PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" Jonni screamed. Aeryn laughed as she attacked him. His face was red, and his breathing was raspy.

"If you're sorry, then you wouldn't have interrupted me." She growled out, grinning madly. Just then the door burst open, and Aeryin stopped her attacks. She looked up at Kane, she and Jonni's older brother. With Aeryin distracted Jonni pushed her off of him and attacked her the same way she had attacked him. Out of the corner of Jonni's eyes, he saw Kane fall to the ground. He could hear his laughter, which caused him to laugh as well. Aeryin wriggled on the ground, trying to stop the onslaught of Jonni's attacks. A minute later, Jonni was the victim and Aeryin was the attacker. A few minutes of this passed, where their positions would change.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the tickling guys." Kane said. Both Jonni and Aeryin sighed, and got up from the floor. They then shared a look and turned back towards Kane. The started to advance on him, and soon tackled him to the ground, where they continued to tickle whoever they could.

**.oOo.**

"Ok, dinner is almost ready. Jonni, set the table please." Kane said, giving Aeryn a look. Aeryin nodded her head the tiniest bit. Jonni left the kitchen, and Aeryn moved towards Kane. She mixed the pot of soup and they stood there in silence.

"So, did you get a job?" Aeryin asked quietly. She looked up at Kane as he shook his head 'no'. She sighed.

"Don't worry. We still have enough to live on for a bit." Kane told her.

"Yeah, but how long is 'a bit'? There are two adolescents here, who are going to school, and you don't have a job and I get minimum wage! You need to find a job. It is better that we are ready for when the funds run out." Aeryn looked at Kane, tears pooling in her eyes. Kane sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to find a job. You know it can't be rushed. It's a blessing that mom and dad already paid of the house, and that we don't have to use too much electricity."

"I wish they were here. Mom and Dad would know what to do." She shrugged out of the hug and took the soup off of the stove. Aeryn grabbed 3 bowls, filled them, and took them to the table. Kane sighed, and brought out a plate full of garlic bread, and then got 3 glasses of milk. The siblings sat down and prayed for a moment before eating the delicious food.

**.oOo.**

When it was close to midnight, Jonni crept out his second story window and onto the porch roof. He grabbed the back pack that was near the window. As he climbed down, he hoped that Aeryin or Kane didn't hear him. He slipped into the forest, and took out his flashlight. He quickly and quietly walked deeper into the woods, and once he thought he was far enough started calling for his cat.

"Thomas! Where are you?" Jonni shouted. He walked through the darkness and tried to find his cat. Hours passed until he finally heard something. It was like a crunching sound, teeth grounding down on bones. Jonni walked towards the sound, curious as to what it was. What he saw scared him. It was a tall, man-like creature, almost 20 feet tall. His body white as snow, and his hands, they were talons. This thing had no face, but only a mouth. The mouth was full of razor teeth, and they were covered in blood. The thing bent down and ripped up the carcass of a small animal. When he straightened up again, blood flowed down in rivers from its mouth. Jonni gave a small gasp, which he regretted. The thing's head snapped up, and its head turned to face Jonni. It laughed and grinned madly at the young teen.

Jonni gasped awake and sat up. He looked around to find he was in his room again. He sighed with relief. It was just a dream, just a nightmare. He laid back down, comforted by that fact, and fell asleep once again.

**.oOo.**

A few days passed, and Jonni's nights were filled with the creature. He often lay awake at night, thinking about the creature.

"I need to find that place in my dream, and I need to find it soon…" Jonni mumbled. He waited until the sky looked like black ink. He slipped out of the house, and tried to find where his dreams had taken place. He found it, and stood in the middle of the small clearing. He looked around until he felt a small breath on his neck. He tensed, and turned around slowly, his face meeting another's. He stopped breathing as he saw it was the creature. It smiled and Jonni screamed. The creature laughed and wrapped his talon-hands around the boy's neck, ready to slice and dice his head off. Jonni's scream stopped midway through, fearful that if he moved, he would die. A deep laugh rumbled through the creature's mouth again as he started to talk.

"Hello boy…" It said, his voice deep, raspy. "You…you are Jonni…owner of that cat…the one named Thomas…"

"Y-yes." Jonni stuttered.

"He has told me much….oh so much about…heh…you…"

"Wh-what do y-you mean," Jonni gulped, "he told you about m-me?"

"I mean…exactly that…" It smiled widely. It took its hands away from Jonni's neck and grabbed his waste instead. He turned Jonni around, ripped his shirt off and started to carve into his skin. Jonni whimpered, the pain felt like white hot pokers stabbing his skin, and Jonni saw spots before he finally fell unconscious. The creature continued to carve into the young one's skin, permanently scarring his skin with a smiley face, making the eyes circles with a giant X in each. The red liquid that flowed through Jonni poured out through the deep cuts. The creature licked at the blood, drinking up all it could before it took the ripped flannel shirt the boy once wore, and wrapped it around the boys back.

**.oOo.**

Jonni awoke the next morning, and he remembered what had happened the night before. His vision blurred and tears dripped from his face. He got from his bed, and looked in the mirror at his back. It was nasty and covered in crusty dry blood. Jonni shuddered and looked for the flannel he wore the night before. It was on his bed, and it had prevented his bed from getting bloody. He grabbed it and threw it in a trash bin. Jonni decided it'd be best if Aeryn and Kane didn't know. He took a towel, wrapped it around his shoulders, and checked the hallway. When he saw no one, he quickly moved to the bathroom. He opened the door, sighing in relief to find it was unoccupied. He rapidly turned on the water, and stripped down. Jonni got into the shower, and let the warmth of the water surround him in a blanket of comfort.

**.oOo.**

Kane walked on the sidewalk, on the way to the house after successfully getting a job. He grinned and had a bounce in his step. Now they wouldn't have a thing to worry about. Aeryn would be happy, he just knew it, and now Jonni could get some new clothes. Everything was falling into place.

**.oOo.**

"It is time…" Jonni heard the creature whisper. He was in Jonni's room, perched on the porch's roof.

"Time for what?" Jonni asked fearlessly. He was not going to be afraid this time.

"You'll just have to wait…and see…" It cackled madly, and it dashed down, the creature a white blur. Jonni sped to the window to look where the creature went. Suddenly, the lights went out. Aeryn screamed.

"JONNI! Are you okay?" She said after a minute.

"I'm alright!" Jonni called back. The thing is, he wasn't. He knew that the creature had something to do with this. He then went to Aeryn's room to make sure she was alright. What he saw sent him in a rage. It was the creature, standing over his sister's body. He screamed in rage and ran forward at the creature.

"You will not contaminate my every thought!" Jonni yelled, ripping a bed post off his sister's bed. The creature snorted. Jonni lunged and hit the creature. The creature suddenly seemed afraid.

"No, stop Jonni! Stop!" It screamed. Jonni just ignored it, and continued to beat the creature. Minutes passed of the creatures screams, and Jonni suddenly stopped. The creature looked at him, and Jonni pulled out a large knife. Jonni pulled his arm back, and the creature screamed as loud as it could. Jonni threw his arm down, putting as much force as he could in the swing. He swung and swung, and swung again. Jonni had to make sure that the creature was dead. He swung and swung. Blood pooled on the floor, and soon the ragged breath of the creature rasped once more before stopping. The rivers of blood slowed down, and Jonni smiled. He had killed it. He looked back at his sister's body, knowing that he was too late. He screamed, and fell to the floor, tired and sore. The world faded to black, and he fell asleep.

**.oOo.**

Officer Karl rubbed his face. He was looking over the evidence of a murder. A young woman, a teenager, had been murdered. It was a disgusting case, extremely disturbing, and both of the sister's brothers were extremely upset.

Even the one that killed her.

Explanation

To help explain what happened, here is an explanation.

'The Creature' Jonni had often dreamed about was just a figment of his imagination, but because of a mental illness (That is often unnoticeable and sometimes never fully develops) caused 'The Creature' to become real for Jonni. All he thought about was this creature, and it caused him to spiral into irreversible madness. When the creature 'carved' into Jonni's skin, it was in actuality, Jonni taking a sharp rock to his skin, carving himself, and falling unconscious due to the pain. When 'the creature' wrapped Jonni up in his old shirt, it was Jonni subconsciously doing it himself, and walking himself back into his bed, just like sleep walking. When 'the creature' reappeared on the porch's roof, Jonni's imagination and mental illness started creating a scenario where he had to protect the house from all enemies. The illness cause Jonni to have hallucinations which made Jonni think that 'the creature' was there, and that it had killed his sister. In fact though, Jonni had hallucinated that Aeryn was 'the creature', and her body was just a pile of clothes. Jonni's illness and imagination caused him to loose himself and kill his sister brutally. When Kane had arrived at home to find Aeryn dead, and Jonni on the floor, with a large knife in his hand and a bed post next to him. Kane called an ambulance and the police, which led to the discovery of Jonni's illness. This is what the officers found, that Jonni was suffering from mental illness, hallucinations, and insanity.

Or is there really a creature out there, watching you, ready to do whatever it could to get blood?


End file.
